


Next time

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, First Time, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Pre-Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, the morning after Emile and Harley´s first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, but I promise to write a few longer ones soon.
> 
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju

The sun tickled his skin when Emile woke up this morning. He looked around, slightly confused by the new sensation of a warm body pressed against his own. The feeling of skin against skin felt pleasant and soothing. Emile opened his eyes and turned around to find Triphammer´s, still sleeping form by his side. The brunette could see the man´s chest slowly rising and falling with every deep breath he took. Memories of last night floated Emile´s mind. 

How the smaller man visited him in his office. How they had talked, about work and... other things. It didn´t took long until their lips found each other’s. The explored, with hands and lips, leaving trails of kisses on each other´s body and unbuttoning their shirts, teasing one another. “W-we can´t.” Emile had mumbled, starring into Triphammer´s blue eyes. There was a flash of guilt on the man´s face that quickly disappeared behind a blank face. “I know, i know, I´m so sorry for-...”

“No.” Emile had interrupted the man quickly, he didn´t meant it like that. “I mean we can´t do this here, someone could come in and see us. My kid’s aren´t home today and I´ve just finished all of my papers. So...” He didn´t needed to say more words. They had gotten into the car and drove as fast as they were allowed to. It didn´t took long until they where kissing each other again, in the brunettes bedroom this time, and quickly had gotten rid of their clothes. 

They had lain side by side afterwards, Harley´s good hand stroking along Emile´s naked side, while the brunette drifted off to sleep.

He continued to stare at his lover in totally awe. Now that the sun was up, he could finally have a closer look at his lover’s body. There where scar´s running up Harley´s neck that continued to his collarbone. The brunette carefully tracked them with his hand, feeling the scarred, pinkish skin along with some cables. A shiver went down Emile´s spine. He couldn´t imagine what the smaller man had been through in the past. But it surely still hurted him. And not only in a physical way, Emile thought.

The brunette gingerly got up and made his way down to the kitchen. He could still feel his body arching from their late night activities. A few of his kid’s toy´s laid here and there, and he needed some effort to not step onto a piece of Lego or a doll.  
He quickly prepared two mugs of coffee, before returning to the bedroom. Harley was still asleep, body tangled in the sheets. Emile carefully pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple, while whispering into his ear. “Harley, it´s time for you to wake up.” The smaller man blinked against the sudden brightness of the sun. “G´ morning.” He slurred, still half asleep. Emile handed him a mug, sitting down on the bedside.

Outside the house, some birds sang, while a car alarm went off in the distance. A usual L.A morning. 

The men had fallen into silence, while drinking the coffee together. Emile´s hand found Harley´s as they continued to sit in bed. The clock showed nearly seven in the morning. They both needed to leave for work soon. The taller man sighed when the realization hit him. “We need to get ready.” He murmured. Harley made a disapproving sound. “I don´t want to.” They shared a quick kiss. “I want to stay in bed with you.” Emile smiled, he felt his inside going warm. “I want to repeat the things I did to you last night.”

“Next time.” There would definatly be a next time, he decided. Harley nodded in agreement. 

They got dressed and showered together, enjoying each other´s company. Emile realized how much he had missed having somebody around while the two of them prepared breakfast together. When the clock reached eight A.M, they where both ready to leave. Harley was dressed in the same shirt as last night. The top button had fallen off, hopefully not in Emile´s office, the taller man thought.

Both didn´t knew what to say as they parted. They stood in awkward silence, looking at each other. “I´m going to leave now.” Harley said, unsure if it was okay to go further. “Is... is it okay if I kiss you?” He finally asked. Emile smiled at him.

“Of course.”


End file.
